Guardian Angel
by gaara'sGurl101
Summary: When Hinata was a little girl her mother and half of her clan was brutally slaughtered by a vampire, until a mysterious vampire named Shiki saves her over the years he watches her. Now that she is all grown up into a beautiful vampire she is shipped to Cross Academy where She makes some new friends and a love interest Shiki.


**Title Of The Story: Your Guardian Angel **

**Characters: Hinata & Shiki**

**Disown: I disown Vampire Knight and Naruto it strictly belongs to the creators. **

**A/N: Hello, this is a new story I'm doing its vampire knight and Naruto, I really loved the series, now what I'm going to do is the prologue of the story. **

**Summary: When Hinata was a small girl she was attacked by a vampire who brutally murder her mother and half of her clan, until she was saved by a mysterious vampire named Shiki who watches her over the years, now she grown up into a beautiful vampire is being shipped off to Cross Academy as a night student where she makes new friends and a potential love interest Shiki.**

**CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE**

The night was quiet peaceful silent over Konohagakure, but that soon was going to change with bloodshed and violence that will only scar the young girl forever. The night was lovely as ever the air was cool as you felt a gentle breeze as the wind was blowing softly against the trees along with nocturnal creatures that were dancing and howling in the night as they worshipped the mask of illusions which is the moon.

A little girl with pale lilac eyes and indigo hair that came to the nape of her neck with Chinese-style bangs which framed her doll-like face with her doe like eyes, she was a sweet, innocent little girl and her name is Hinata, who is a heiress to the pureblood vampire clan called the Hyuugas who are known for the Baykugan that kill a vampire with one blow or more with the strike of the palm of their hand.

Hinata's mother put her to bed in order for her to go sleep, she gave her a small peck on the cheek as placed the covers on her. Hinata smiled at her mother as she told her goodnight as she finally was able to close her eyes and fall asleep. As hours pass by Hinata was sleeping having peaceful dreams and thoughts like any normal child would do, until she was woken up by the sounds of screams and cries of mercy.

Hinata stumbled up from her bed as she heard the loud screams echoed though the night, it was a horrible sound something that a little kid is suppose to hear right only good things not stuff like this they were suppose to dream about toys, candy and having them being smothered with love by their parents not this.

Hinata was terrified when she was hearing those screams after the screaming had died down Hinata decided to open the door the halls were silent everything was still and quiet, it was too quiet when she looked around Hinata felt something warm that stained her pale white feet it was bright red she looked in her reflection it was a red pool of blood.

Her eyes widen when saw the gruesome scene unfold from her eyes, she couldn't believe it as she took a step back she felt something wet stained her skin and hands it was blood too smeared all over the walls as if it was paint, Hinata shook her head as she through it was a terrible nightmare as she trembled in fear.

Hinata stumbled up she had to move on and she had to get out of here soon as possible, she was running in the hallway as she noticed a pile of dead of bodies. Then she ran outside screaming for help in the cold fridget air as she fell to her knees tears fell from her face, wondering why do things fall apart? she is so innocent and shouldn't be involved this she was a child and this was no place for a child.

She did not know that a ravenous vampire was approaching her as he touched her snow white skin, Hinata felt a cold chill down her spine wondering who caressed her so softly, Hinata turned around as she stared at the vampire who slaughtered half of her clan, she was horrified as she stared into the demons eyes as if he was was ready to ravish the beautiful heiress.

"Hmm, I must forgot one" the vampire hissed

"No..please no I...ah!" Hinata screamed

"So precious, so beautiful well always save the best one last" The vampire said with a smirk

"NO, HELP ME! NOOOO" Hinata yelled as she was fighting him back

Hinata was kicking and pushing the evil vampire away from her it was futile as she was trying to get away as her night shirt was ripped and torn. She was pushing the evil beast away as she was kicking and screaming crying begging for mercy , but that was not going to stop him from killing the eight-year old girl.

"Say your prayers" The vampire whispered in her ear

"No..heaven help me!" Hinata whispered

Hinata closed her eyes counting to three, until she heard a loud squishing noise there was blood everywhere Hinata opened her eyes as she looked around there was a dead vampire on the ground. Hinata looked up as she held her torn nightgown holding the straps together as it was ripped apart. Hinata looked up and noticed a boy with unkempt hair, the color of his hair was maroon and it was all over the place as for his eyes they were the color of the ocean with a child-like appearance.

He gave her a smile as he reached his hand out to help her, but she was too terrified to speak as she's started to tremble in fear. Kanname stared at the little girl who was in a cationic state not saying a word as her body was shaking from the cold and the frightful experience she will never forget as her clothes were ripped and torn stained with blood.

"I won't hurt you, I'm just trying to help you" Shiki responded as he took off his jacket

"O-O-Okay" Hinata answered with a stutter

"It's all right there is nothing to fear" Shiki told her

Shiki wrapped the jacket around Hinata as if it was blanket he wrapped it around her to keep her warm from the freezing cold after all, she was wearing a nightgown. Hinata looked so innocent in his arms it was like holding a child protecting them from bad dreams. Hinata clutched on Shiki's shirt not wanting to let go of him as tears fell down from her face she whispered softly.

"Arigato, Shugo Tenshi" Hinata repeated

As the years went by Shiki has taken interested in the girl who was attacked by a vampire who brutally murdered half of her clan including her mother; ever since then Shiki has kept his eye on her to make sure everything okay and if vampires came in contact with her he would kill the dead on contact, other than that he has been keeping tabs on her by sending her gifts on her brithday or just small trinkets because he was too shy to meet her in person. And now Hinata's adventure begins at Cross Academy !

**A/N: I finally finished it hopefully you enjoyed it, if you have any idea or suggestions I will take them. THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! ^_^**


End file.
